


Around The World In Three Turns of a Time Turner

by KazOfScotland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Fred survived the Battle of Hogwarts, and now it time for him to finally escape with his unlikely girlfriend.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Magical Vacation Manip/Writing Fest





	Around The World In Three Turns of a Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> Image credit goes to noxsoulmate. I really hope you enjoy this. And thank you for the amazing image it gave me so many ideas.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188770186@N05/50274501503/in/dateposted-public/)

**Around The World in Three Turns of a Time Turner**

Today was the day that she had been waiting for. It had been a long and hard six months for her, as she had been sworn to secrecy. For six months prior the Battle of Hogwarts had occurred, and everyone had believed that Fred Weasley had lost his life in the name of the greater good. 

But he hadn’t. Instead, the normally joking and jovial Weasley had spent six weeks unconscious, and the rest of the past six months relearning his way around magic. She had visited him everyday, at first because she felt she owed it to the grieving Mrs Weasley, and later because she did not want the older boy to be alone. What she hadn’t expected was to fall in love with him. Never before had he so much as turned her head. But now he made her heart race with excitement. 

Today. Today was the day that Fred was being released from St. Mungo’s. It was also the start of their trip around the world; they had a week until Mrs Weasley was expecting Hermione and her surprise back at the Burrow. 

But that was nothing of a deterrent for Hermione’s broad grin as she stood at the foot of Big Ben. She had opted to have some fun as a tourist while waiting to collect Fred. A part of her felt guilty because none of the Weasley’s knew about Fred’s survival as of yet. She had planned to tell them when he woke up, but Fred had begged her not to, not until he was ready and back to being the Fred they all knew. 

London Bridge was far more magnificent than Hermione remembered it being. The last time she had seen the tourist sight was when she, Harry and Ron had been searching for the Horcruxes. Whilst she had been to St. Mungo’s on a daily basis recently, she had always apparated there. She wasn’t sure why the magnificence of the landmark was so prominent this time, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was the company that she was in. 

Hermione laughed loudly as Fred pulled her back against his broad chest. She loved the way that he enveloped her in the tight embrace she had become so used to. It had been her favourite part of becoming so close to Fred. He made her feel far safer and calmer than she had since her fifth year at Hogwarts. She loved that he understood what terrified her, but also why she wanted to get everything back from before the War. 

“Where are we going first, ‘Mione?” Fred asked with a cheeky tone and a kiss to her bare shoulder. He tightened his grasp as Hermione tried to turn in his embrace. He knew they had only a short amount of time until they had to deal with real life so he wanted to savour every moment they had together possible. 

Fred would never hesitate to say that the previous six months had sucked, especially being stuck in St. Mungo’s for so long, but something good had definitely come from it. He had never expected to fall in love, especially with his younger brother’s best friend, but he would not change any of it. He had a plan, one which would ensure that Hermione and his family knew exactly how he felt. That was why this trip was so important to him. It was his chance to let everyone know. 

“Paris. New York. Amsterdam. Berlin. Hawaii. Sydney. So many places…” Hermione’s voice sounded far away but it was almost as though she could already see them there. He loved the his girlfriend sounded almost wistful as she listed the destinations that they both wanted to visit. 

“So little time,” Fred responded, as he finally released Hermione from his grasp. He knew it was time for them to start their travels, especially as they were both growing cold as the snow began to lie. 

“Where to first?” He asked, as Hermione took his hand in her own glove-covered one and they began to walk. It was cold, yet romantic, as they moved along the busy streets. 

“Hogwarts. I have some homework to collect from Professor McGonagall,” Hermione replied with a smile. Fred loved how happy it made the slightly younger witch, especially as she would be returning as a student in the January. 

Within the first week of him being awake, he had learnt from Hermione that the new Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Professor McGonagall, had insisted that Hermione spent the first half of the year at home. That had resulted in Hermione doing her studies whilst sat next to his hospital bed. Not that he ever complained, he loved the company. 

“We’d best be going then,” he responded, as they started to walk a bit faster towards Diagon Alley. It was his intention to spend as much of the week as possible having as much fun as possible, and if that meant that he had to rush a visit to Hogwarts, then he was happy to do so. As much as he hated the cold and the snow, spending time with Hermione brought a warmth to his chest that he couldn’t explain. 

It was gorgeous to look up at the castle that housed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the sun began to set. It highlighted the snow that covered both the castle and the grounds. But there was nothing quite as breathtaking as watching the sunset from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Especially when you were in the company of the person you loved the most. 

They had arrived in Paris too late to watch the sunset, but through the magic of Hermione’s time turner, half a turn later - or was it earlier? - they were sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower, wrapped in a blanket, watching the sun re-set in the sky. Fred was tempted to spin around onto one knee and propose there and then, but something told him to just enjoy the moment instead. 

He loved just spending time with Hermione, however, he couldn’t fight off the yawn that he had been denying for the best part of the previous hour. Once the yawn escaped from him, Hermione turned to face him and cradled his jaw in her hand. It was tender, as was the fleeting kiss that followed, and despite how much he enjoyed it, Fred couldn’t fight off the second yawn when she pulled away. Hermione didn’t complain, she just pressed a kiss to his forehead and then smiled. 

“Let’s go and sleep. We can see the sights tomorrow,” Hermione suggested, as she started to pack everything up. Their blanket, and the hot chocolate they had been nursing, were quickly packed away in Hermione’s TARDIS of a shoulder bag.

“Sure,” Fred replied as he pushed himself to his feet. He was far more tired than he had expected to be. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed himself, but he had been to London, Hogwarts and now the Eiffel Tower all in one day, after not leaving St. Mungo’s food the entire six months he had been there. 

As soon as they had both packed up, Hermione took them to the hotel that she had booked them into by side-along apparition. Fred’s body was used to it but there was a part of him that still couldn’t get used to the travelling magically in a split second. Everyone had explained everything that he had forgotten to him, but some things just couldn’t be described or explained. The upside was that he didn’t feel sick, as he had the first time. 

The room they had was gorgeous, it was clear that Hermione had chosen the hotel well. However, Fred didn’t take the time to really study it. Instead he just face planted on top of the bed in complete exhaustion. He toed off his boots, and waited with his arm out for Hermoine to join him in the bed. 

The next morning, both Hermione and Fred awoke wrapped in each other’s arms as the sun shone brightly through the window to their right. The window at the foot of their bed overlooked the French version of Diagon Alley, the magical hub of France, meanwhile the window to the right looked out towards the tourist sights. 

“What should we do today?” Hermione asked as Fred trailed kisses down her back. She giggled and tensed,as Fred flipped them both over, sinking them deeper and deeper into the comfort of the bed. 

Rather than answering, Fred simply kissed her, and continued to do so until Hermione was practically vibrating. Only once the pleasure of his kisses was threatening to overcome her did he slip under the covers, and trail his way down his girlfriend’s body like a blanket of pleasure. 

It was hours later that Fred watched the excitement flow through Hermione as they visited the wizarding part of the Louvre Museum. They had toured the muggle side first before exiting and re-entering from the Magical Hub. 

The days that followed were very much similar to their first two days. They would visit some of the muggle and magical tourist sights and travel to the next country as the sun was setting. Once they had eaten, they would spend the rest of the night planning for the next day. 

What Hermione didn’t know was that Fred had been making his own plans, every night after she had fallen asleep. But now it was their last day before everything went back to normal. 

This was the day that he was most looking forward to.They were spending the day walking around Amsterdam, which was one place Fred had always wanted to visit. He had had this idea of getting Percy high from pot brownies, something that he had no idea how to make himself, but Amsterdam would be a good place to buy some, he thought. 

That, however, was not what he was most looking forward to. No, that night, the sunset, a mere twenty minutes before he had to return to the Burrow was what he was most looking forward to. 

It had been the best week possible. They had travelled all across the globe, visiting wherever they felt drawn towards, but Fred knew that despite all of the beautiful and romantic places they had been, this was the setting for his proposal. He had been planning this for weeks, ever since Hermione had suggested that they went travelling before he returned home. He hadn’t been sure if it would work, if he could get everything to be perfect, but with some help from Hermione’s time turner, he had managed it.

He had wanted to ensure that he proposed to Hermione somewhere that was as gorgeous and unique as her. At first, he had thought of all the magical places around the world, but none of them felt right, and neither did any of the obvious and cliche romantic locations that muggles would use. And then, as he was reading a muggle travel book that Hermione had brought with her during one of her visits, he saw it. The most perfect view, where he could propose to his girlfriend; the Northern Lights in Iceland. It was perfect; unique and beautiful, to match how he viewed Hermione. 

Whilst he had planned it all - with the help of Neville Longbottom, of all people - he knew that things could go wrong, the weather could be poor, they could arrive too late, or they could end up in the wrong place. That was what worried him; everything else was sorted, he had the ring for Hermione, the one that Neville had found when he had mentioned the idea. And honestly, he was grateful to the Gryffindor because it was understated, yet eye catching, and also suited Hermione perfectly. 

Fred couldn’t help but fidget as he watched the way Hermione’s eyes tracked the Northern Lights dancing through the sky. He wanted to ask her right at that moment, but he also wanted to savour the beauty of the quiet of the moment. 

Whilst it was probably wrong, he had managed to get a hold of the time turner without Hermione knowing about it. And he was glad; they had only a mere two minutes before they were due to arrive back at the Burrow, but he had yet to express his undying love for Hermione. So as they stood watching the Northern lights dance through the sky, he placed the chain over both their necks, and gave the time turner a small quarter turn. 

They whirled back through time a mere twenty minutes, and as Hermione turned to question him, he dropped the chain back around her neck, into its rightful place, and dropped down onto one knee despite the snow that was laying as a thick blanket upon the ground all around them. 

“Marry me? I don’t ever want to lose you, I want us to spend forever together. I know we're young, but we can do this, no matter what is thrown at us,” Fred proposed, before he opened the box that he had been carrying in his pocket for a week. He knew that there was a chance that she would say no, but he was not willing to give up. 

Hermione never answered verbally, but there were tears dancing in her eyes, and she grasped his arms in hers before pulling him to his feet. She pulled him into a passionate kiss before pulling back and nodding in agreement. She never stopped smiling, and neither did Fred as he slipped the ring onto her finger. 

Then they turned, arms around each other as they stood watching the Northern Lights together for the last few, precious minutes.

  
  



End file.
